Random Shop friends
by UchihaAvenger34
Summary: Today started out like any other day accept for one thing. Naruto characters started coing to my high school! On hold
1. Chapter 1

I don't own any of the Naruto Characters in this story. Please read and tell me what you think. But please no flames. Just tell me how I can make my story better.

It all started out as a normal day. I got up got dressed and quickly ate my breakfast so I would not miss my bus. I grabbed my backpack with my things I would need for my shop, and my soccer bag. I ran outside and went up to the front of my house waiting for my bus to show up. It was late a usual. However, when I got on I noticed a few new kids sitting in the front where I usually sit. One had long blonde hair with something over his right eye. The other one was sitting in the seat I sit in; he wore a coat with a fuzzy hood and sleeves. I took my seat next to the boy with the fuzzy hood. When I noticed, he had a dog on the top of his head. I tried my best to hold back a few giggles. "What are you laughing at" he asked me looking very confused.

"Nothing except that you have a little dog sleeping under your hood. I replied with a slight smile on my face. "Oh, him I never go anywhere without him, his name is akamaru" he replied. For some reason that name sounded very familiar. "Hey, girl can I ask you a question, what's your name" he asked. "My name is Katie" I replied. "What's yours your name?" I asked. "My names Kiba Inuzuka" he replied with a big grin. We pulled into the long driveway leading to my school. The bus stopped near the entrance of the school and the breakfast club students got off first. The boy with long blonde hair got off obviously not looking very happy. I continued to talk with Kiba until I had to get off the bus and enter the school. The first stop I had to make was in the locker room to drop off the stuff I would need for soccer practice after school. When I walked in I noticed a few more students, one with brown hair pulled up into two high buns on the top of her head. The girl was putting her stuff in my gym locker. "Excuse me but that's my locker, but if you need someone to share a locker with I understand" I said politely to her. "Okay thanks I guess" She replied.

"Before walking off I stopped her and asked her what her name was. " My name is TenTen, what is yours she asked. "My name is Katie" I replied. "How many times am I going to need to answer this question today?" I thought to myself. I left the locker room and quickly walked to your locker. After a minute, my friend Dillon came up to me and waited for me to finish at my locker. I looked up and noticed yet again another new student. This one had long brown hair pulled into a ponytail with the tie down low. "Hey Katie, this is Neji Hyuga he just transferred here" he said to me with his usual smile on his face. "Neji, what shop do you have" Dillon asked I guessed hoping they would be in the same shop. He pulled out his shop schedule from on of his pockets in his short-sleeved puffy jacket. Sorry I cannot think of a better way to explain it now. "I have Graphic Arts" he relied. "Oh cool I do to" Dillon replied. "Katie what shop do you have?" Dillon asked. "Machine Shop," I replied. I have been looking forward to going to try this shop. "Hey Dillon where is Machine Shop?" I asked him. He walked me there and I said good-bye.

I walked into the shop to see Tenten sitting on a bench looking somewhat confused. "Hey Tenten what's wrong" I asked her. "Nothing much I was hoping that my friend would be in here with me" She replied with a sad look on her face. "Who's your friend, maybe I can help," I said hoping to cheer her up. "His name is Neji" She replied. "Don't worry we should have the same lunch together, and he's with one of my friends Dillon" I replied. I noticed a slight smile crease her lips. After about five minutes of talking, the announcements came on. "You may notice a lot of new students in our school, try and make friends with them," the principal said over the intercom. As soon as the announcements were over, we had to get to work. "Hi everybody my name is Mr. Beck" the teacher introducing himself in a very kind manner.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer

I do not own Naruto!

"This shop is not very hard to pass in, just do your work and follow directions." the teacher said. "Okay first off we are going to need to make some nametags so I don't forget your name," Mr. Beck said trying to be funny; it did not go over very well. He gave each of us a white piece of flexcon and a marker to write our name. I just had to have the longest name in the class. Some jerk behind started yelling because of how long I took to write my name. "Hey Katie don't let her annoy you" Tenten said writing her name on the flexcon. "So your name is Tenten," the girl who yelled at me said. I could tell she was about to say something real mean, and I was not in the mood to deal with it.

"That is such a stupid name, and what's with your hair you look like Mickey Mouse" the girl said. I turned around and looked at her nametag. "Okay Stephanie here is the deal you're a bitch and I don't want to deal with you right now, LEAVE US ALONE!!!" I said in a mean tone of voice. After that, she kind of ignored us. Mr. Beck came back and told us what we would be doing for the week we were in that shop. We were making a nail set, and a nametag. The lunch bell rang and we followed everybody else to the cafeteria. "Oh, there's Dillon, Neji should be around here somewhere." I said to Tenten. We ran to see Dillon cutting a few people in the lunch line but oh well, to bad for them. "Hey Dillon where is Neji?" Tenten asked. "He will be here shortly the teacher wanted to keep him after" Dillon replied. We got our lunches that did not look very appetizing. We went to a table and sat down. We talked about how our day was going and how we liked our shops. Not long after Neji came in and sat down next to Tenten.

"What happened?" Dillon asked. "Mr. Rose wanted to tell me my hair was to long, and I would need to get some of it cut." Neji replied. "No, don't get any of it cut, it looks really cute on you" Tenten said running her fingers through Neji's long brown hair.

A few Hours Later

"Few we made it through the first day of machine shop" Tenten said to me while walking to the girl's locker room to get changed for a soccer game. "Yeah, but I could have done without that girl Stephanie, I really don't like her" I told Tenten making her laugh. On the way to the gym, Tenten stopped and said hi to a few more of her friends. One boy had big blue eyes and blonde spiky hair. The other boy was sooo cute; he had onyx eyes and spiky black hair. I could feel myself starting to blush as they approached us. "Hey Tenten" the blonde haired boy said. "Hi Naruto Sasuke" Tenten replied with a smile on her face. "You guys are on the boy's soccer team right," Tenten asked. "Yeah" they both replied. "We have a game today," Sasuke said in a deep tone of voice. "Oh sorry I forgot to introduce you Katie," Tenten said. "Naruto Sasuke this is Katie". "Hi" I replied shyly. "Oh crap we got to get going I said as the final bell rang, we had to go and change quickly" I told Tenten grabbing her arm. "Bye wait for me in the hallway before we go outside." Tenten said waving goodbye as I pulled her towards the gym. "Hey Tenten what position do you play" I asked while opening my gym locker to grab my soccer uniform. "Oh, I'm a striker" she said grabbing her shin guards out of her locker, which was right next to mine. "What about you?" she asked. "I'm a goalie, but I want to plat offense like you" I replied going into one of the stalls to change into the white and purple uniform signifying a home game. "I need to go grab the goalie pants and shirt from coach," I thought to myself running through the locker room to get the coach before she left. "Coach, can I use the goalie equipment today?" I asked hopefully. "Sure" she said going back onto her office to grab them. I grabbed my cleats, water bottle and goalie gloves. I ran to my coach and grabbed the pants and shirt. I slipped them over my purple and white uniform, with the number 2 on my back. I ran through the gym and caught up to Tenten who left a little before me.

Sure enough, Sasuke and Naruto were there. However, Sasuke was up on what looked like a doctors bed getting his ankle stretched in weird ways. "Tell me if this hurts" the person working on Sasuke said. He turned his ankle a little and Sasuke had a look of agony on his face. "Can I still play today?" He asked. "Yeah I'm just going to need to wrap your ankles before the game," the man said reaching down into his bag grabbing bandages and some kind of spray. He sprayed the stuff on Sasuke's ankle than started wrapping it. The man did both of them then he asked how they felt. "They fell good," Sasuke said putting on his shin guards, and his purple socks. Sasuke grabbed some black pants and a long sleeved shirt with some gloves. "So you're a goalie to" I said pointing towards his goalie equipment. "Yeah I am" he replied tying his cleats and then getting up. "Good Luck" the man who wrapped Sasuke's ankles said as we left the school towards the soccer field for our first game of the season.

So that's it for now. Please review and tell me what you think. Bows Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for taking so long to update my story. I have been busy lately with midterms and crap like that. However, I will try my best to keep on updating as often as I can. Please enjoy the third chapter of Random Shop Friends!

Note: In this story, the Uchiha massacre did not happen. The Naruto characters in my story have normal lives for the most part at least.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

"GOAL" that's all I heard ringing through my head as I missed a low wide shot. "Damn I should have had that one" I thought to my self getting up from the dirt from where I had dived to get the ball. I felt like I wanted to punch the player in the face who scored on my. I had always been a sore loser and I was not about to change. "Its okay Katie that's just one goal we can make it up" Tenten said reassuring me from the sidelines. "Concentrate Katie you can do this" I thought to myself preparing to stop another shot taken on net. I dove for the ball and grabbed it just before it went into the net. I stopped it" I thought to myself getting up proudly displaying the ball I saved. I ran up and punted in half way down the field. "Yes, I did it" I thought to myself running back to the net before the other team could take a shot, even though we had the ball on the other side of the field. When I was about half way back to the net, I felt a searing pain going down into my lower back. "Damn, not know" I thought to myself trying to get back to the net.

The game kept going on and on. And the pain in my back did not get any better. The final whistle blew and I collapsed on the field writhing in pain. "Oh, crap somebody go and get Katie she's down" coach said to my teammates. They all ran onto the field to come and help me. "I said only one of you not all of you" coach said trying to get some of the players off the field, but to no avail. "Katie, are you alright" Casey one of my friends said trying to help me up. "Yeah I'm alright, my back just hurts a little" I said, but I was lying. I was in so much pain that I did not want to move from where I had fallen. But my friends picked my up and brought me to the sidelines. "Good Job today Katie, I don't know what we would do without you" my coach said lightly patting me on the back.

We walked up to the entrance of the school and until then I was doing well at holding in my tears. But as soon as we got into the gym I started crying, do to the pain. "Yeah, we lost again; it was horrible our goalie is right here in front of me crying do to pain." Lindsey one of my other friends said talking to someone over her cell phone. "Katie we need to take you to the trainer, you need to get your back checked out" Tenten said to me in a reassuring voice. I entered the locker room and grabbed my backpack out of my gym locker. My friend Jackie saw my crying and came over to me. "Hey, Katie what's wrong" she asked. "I hurt my back, that's all" I replied putting a fake smile on. But she saw straight through it. "Come on I'm taking you to the trainer." Jackie said helping me up. Tenten followed us out side to the parking lot where the trainer was. "What's wrong what happened" the trainer asked concerned. "She hurt her back during the soccer game" Jackie replied for me. "Okay let's see what I can do" the trainer said starting to feel my lower back for what might be wrong. "Oh, that's a big muscle spasm" the trainer said when he hit a tender spot on my back. "Sit down I'll be back with some ice and an ace bandage.

Sasuke and Naruto came up from the soccer field that was opposite ours. "What happened to you?" Sasuke asked. "I hurt my lower back" I replied getting sick of answering that question. The trainer came back not that long after holding an ace bandage and a bag of ice. "You're going to need to wrap yourself around the front I don't want to touch anything," the trainer said. Once he was done, I went back into the locker room and grabbed my backpack and goalie gloves. I walked through the gym thinking about what had happened. "I wonder how I hurt myself" I though to myself walking past the boys locker room. Sasuke came up and walked next to me. "How are you feeling?" he asked looking straight ahead. "Okay I guess" I replied.

"You taking the late bus home?" Sasuke asked. "Yeah, what about you" I asked trying to end the odd silence. "Yeah." He replied. "Where do you live Sasuke" I asked him. "I live in Auburn" he replied finally looking at me with one of the sexiest smiles, I have ever seen. "Do you have any siblings?" I asked him. "Yeah, I have one older brother, Itachi" he replied. "Oh, I'm an only child" I said thinking he was going to ask me.

The busses pulled up and I got on the bus that would take my home. I sat next to a brown haired boy who looked more like a girl. No offense Haku fans I think he is cute to. "Hi, my name is Haku" he said in a very kind voice. "I'm Katie" I replied smiling. "Why did you stay after Haku?" "I stayed to watch the boys soccer game" he replied happily. "Did they win?" "Yeah, there goalie is awesome; he didn't let a single goal in." "Oh" I put my head down feeling insecure because I let a ball in the net. That moment flashed through my head and I got mad. But luckily, it was my stop. I got off the bus and ran across the street to my house. "Home sweet Home" I said to myself.

So what did you think? This story is sort of based on what is going on in my life right now. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter of my story. Please review; tell me what I can improve on. Thank you for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto. I wish I did though.

Sorry for taking such a long time to update. I have been busy lately with school and homework. And I have writers block so some of this chapter might not be as good.

The next few days passed by quickly. I did not mind machine shop though it was boring, and Sasuke was in my lunch so I had a few friends to talk to. The beginning of the day went normally except for a pain I had in my neck. I could not turn my head very much "I just want machine shop to end, I'm bored of it" I said pouting to TenTen. "We are only in there for a few more days, suck it up" she replied. "TenTen what shop are you interested in" Dillon asked, he was standing right behind us in the lunch line. "I really dont know, I think I might like culinary" she answered. "Isn't Naruto in that shop know" Sasuke asked. "Yeah, he told me he should either be serving lunch to the students today or washing trays" TenTen replied thinking about what Naruto had told her.

"So, what about you Sasuke, what shop are you interested in" I asked. "PLEASE LET IT BE GRAPHICS" I thought to myself. "Ummmmm, Graphic Arts seems interesting" he replied. "HELL YEAH" I screamed to myself in my head. "Sasuke-kunnnn" an annoying voice screamed from across the lunchroom. "Oh god kill my now" Sasuke said. "Sasuke, what are you doing today after school, I was thinking we could go on a date" she asked. "One, I dont like you that way". "Two, I have soccer practice." The pink haired girl looked very upset. "Hey, Sakura come on were going outside" a cosmo chick called her.

"Oh how I hate cosmo chicks they think they are all that, I would like to punch them in the face" I said obviously annoyed. We had gotten our lunches and sat down at our usual lunch table. "Hey, I want to introduce you to someone" Dillon said getting up from the table. A few minutes later he returned with a tall black haired girl who had glasses. "Everyone this is Jenny" Dillon said. "Jenny, this is Katie, Sasuke, TenTen, and Neji" he said. "Hi Jenny" I waved happily do to the fact I was very hyper that day. The blonde that was on my bus came up behind Jenny. "Oh, I forgot this is Deidara" Dillon said. "You want to sit with us, we have plenty of room" I said making some room. "Sure, un" Deidara said. Jenny followed him and sat down. I took out one of my many sketch books I always have with me and started drawing some random doodle I though up in machine shop. It was a young boy sitting on the ground looking up to the sky.

"You draw?" Jenny said. "Well sort of I'm dont think I'm very good" I replied. "Do you mind if I take a look" Jenny asked. The only problem is I'm very self-conscious about my drawings, so I usually dont let people look. "Uh, sure fine just dont laugh I dont think they are very good." I replied. Both Deidara and Jenny looked at my drawings. I just sat there hoping they did not laugh. I had a weird drawing style and people had laughed at me before because of how they turned out.

"Not bad, just keep working on your proportioning, after that they should be good" she said handing back my sketch book. "So…. I'm guessing you draw to" I said "Yeah" she replied going back to nibbling on a chocolate chip cookie she stole from Deidara. "Can I see them when you have time" I asked. "Sure" Jenny replied. The rest of the lunch went smoothly. "Oh great now we got to go back to Machine shop" I said. "I just want to go to Graphics is that to much to ask" I said pouting. Tenten patted me on the back "Its okay, you will get to try it eventually" she said. "I know but I dont like waiting".

The rest of the day went quickly. The final bell rang and I was out of there. But of course we had to have soccer practice. "Man, I just want to go home lay down on my bed and sleep, not run the track" I said. "Just get over it, you never know we may have a scrimmage against the guys instead" Tenten said. "Oh I hope so, if we do I'm begging coach to let me be offense instead of Goalie, I want o score on Sasuke" I said smirking at the thought. I ran up to coach and started begging her to let us scrimmage the boys team.

"It's not just up to me, the boys coach needs to agree as well" she said. "Well you at least ask, please" I begged. "Fine, but dont get your hopes up okay" she said before turning and leaving the locker room.

"So what did she say" Tenten asked. "She is going to ask the guys coach, we should now by the time warm-ups are done" I replied grabbing my goalie equipment just in case. "In the next game I hope coach lets me play offense instead of goalie" I told Tenten. "Why I thought you loved playing goalie" she replied. "I do but I want to score" I said running through the gym to try and catch Naruto, and Sasuke before they left. "Hey Tenten" Naruto screamed jumping up and down waving his hand n the air. "Will you just shut up for once baka" Sasuke said. "Oh shut it, your just jealous more girls like me" Naruto replied sticking his tongue out at Sasuke at the end. "Sure keep telling your self that" Sasuke whispered to himself.

We got outside a few minutes later and did are normal warm-up routine, run around the field twice, do a series of stretches, get a drink of water and wait for the coach. "Man, I'm tired" I said throwing my goalie gloves on the ground trying to make a pillow. I closed my eyes and tried to fall asleep while waiting for coach. "KATIE WAKE UP" coach screamed. I immediately sat up and paid attention to what she said.

"Okay hers the deal girl's today we are going to scrimmage the boys team" Coach said. A wide smile immediately grew on my face. "We are going to be using the practice field but we will play a full game" She said. "Hell yeah here is my time to shine" I thought to myself excited. "Okay go to the field and wait for me" coach said. "Um, coach can I play offense today instead of goalie" I asked. "Katie you are our only goalie" she said. "Oh okay" I replied walking off towards the field. "Look on the bright side if you cant score on Sasuke at least you can stop more shots" I thought to myself. That perked me up and I ran to the field to slip on my equipment.

I slipped over my practice clothes a padded shirt and padded pants to make sure I did not cut my arms and legs up. "Katie come here time to warm up" coach said. I sat on my butt while coach rolled my a few balls to block. Then I had to get up on me knees and she did the same thing. Finally I got up on my feet and she would through balls at me, or roll them past me. Well tried to get them past my at least. "Katie go out there and get in net" coach said. I grabbed my water bottle, and ran towards the net. The whistle blew and the game was on.

Of course Naruto got the ball down towards my side of the field. "Come on Katie you can do this" I thought to myself. Naruto shot the ball. It was a high one but I managed to grab it before it went in. "HELL YEAH TALE THAT NARUTO" I thought to myself running up to the end of the goalie box and punt drop kick the ball. "Come on girls I set that up for you I got the ball down there now just take it and go" I thought to myself. TenTen got the ball and ran it down the field. Taking a shot, Sasuke easily stopped it. He punt the ball easily down the field. A boy with a bowl hair cut and bushy eyebrows got the ball. He ran the ball down so fast. I ran up to him and dove on the ball grabbing before he could take a shot.

This cycle repeated for a while until we finally scored do to Tenten. Of course then the guys came back and Naruto scored on me. The final whistle blew and the game was over. It ended in a 1 to 1 tie. "Katie good game" Sasuke said coming up extending his hand. "Thanks you to" I grabbed his hand. He turned away letting go and walked back to his team. "Katie I saw that you like Sasuke" Tenten said. "Yeah so what he is soooo hot" I replied just staring at him. He turned around and gave me a smile. My heart almost melted. He was so cute and I could not get him out of my mind.

"Okay girls good job go change and we are done for today, but remember we have a game tomorrow bring your stuff you will need" Coach said dismissing us. Sasuke and Naruto caught up to us and congratulated us on a good game.

Well that's it for know. Please tell me what you think. I'm sorry it took so long to update. Please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
